


Reading: Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom

by AnimeGoddess19



Series: Reading of Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reading Cloudy with a Chance of Freedom by sakurademonalchemist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: Luce finds a package and note in her office, she had meeting with the others to see what do with the package. The package is a book and they decide to read it. It's a book of a alternate universe about their Cloud, Skull De Mort.
Series: Reading of Alternate Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613794
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Reading: Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom

**'Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom' doesn't belong to me as it belongs to sakurademonalchemist. And yes I got permission from sakurademonalchemist to use the 'Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom' story for this. Check out her other stories.**

* * *

Luce had gotten a package and note this morning addressed to the future Arcobaleno which was her and the others. She had decided to have a meeting with the other future Arcobaleno members today and see what they wanted to do with the package. To destroy them or see what they are.

"So what is this meeting about, Luce?" Renato asked the Future Sky Arcobaleno.

"Well this morning I found this package and note on my desk in my office." Luce shows them the note and package. "I want to see what we should do with them. Destroy them or see what they are about. So what do you think?"

"Luce, what were you thinking touching that package that just mysteriously appeared in your office! Who knows what's in it and what if, what's in it could have hurt you. Don't forget you're pregnant!" Skull said as she frowned at Luce. She has never trusted or liked the Sky since meeting her as she reminded the Cloud too much of Dumbledore. But she didn't want her hurt or anything, which could of happened by the package that mysteriously appeared on her desk in her office with a note.

"Skull's right, Luce. What if that package had something in it that could have hurt you and your unborn child?" Fon asked, agreeing with the Cloud.

"Well it doesn't and if it did then I would have had a vision to warn me." Luce told Skull and Fon. She felt somewhat happy that Skull was worried about her being hurt when she knew that the Cloud doesn't trust or like her since their meeting.

"Alright, enough of this. Raise your hand to destroy the package?" Skull, Fon and Viper hand was raised. They had their guard up around the package, not happy that it mysteriously appeared in the mansion without anyone knowing about it before Luce found it in her office. "Raise your hand to find what the package is?" Renato raised his hand as he asked that. Luce, Verde, Lal and Colonello also raised their hand.

"Five out of three. We see what the package is." Renato told them.

Viper picked up the package before opening to reveal a book before reading the title. "Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom." Viper shows showing the others to cover of the book to show a male and younger version of their Cloud, Skull De Mort.

"What is with this book, kora?" Colonello asked in confusion.

"I agree with my idiot student. Why does it have a younger male version of Skull as the cover for the book?" Lal asked.

Luce had picked up the note before reading it. "Dear Future Arcobaleno, we are doing a new thing and sending books to an Alternate Universe to those that are in these books. This book is of an alternate universe of Skull De Mort. Please read and we hope you'll enjoy it. Also the book is hologram and audio, all you need to do is open the book for it to start reading by itself."

All of them where shocked to hear this but soon got over it, they seem excited to read about their Cloud's Alternate Universe self.

"Alright, let's get started."

Viper didn't say anything but opened the book before placing it down on the coffee table.

**When Skull died in the Future That Never Was, he was sent back farther than Yuni could have intended.**

"Looks kike your male in this universe, kora." Colonello said.

"Who's Yuni?" Luce asked. But she had an idea who she was, she has had a vision about her granddaughter called Yuni.

"Don't know." Skull told the Sky. She pouted as she said the next thing. "I can't believe I'm a male in this alternate universe."

**Armed with a second chance to make things a little better, he slips into a role he had almost forgotten... that of Harry Potter.**

Viper turned her full attention on Skull, who was avoiding looking at the Mist. "Is that true with you? Are you Hope Potter?" They asked.

"Yes." Skull said as she kept avoiding looking at Viper and the others.

**However some bonds once forged can't be broken so easily, leading him to the other Arcobaleno before they were known as great. Can he change their fates?**

"What does that mean? Will the lackey run into us before we became known in the Mafia?" Renato asked.

No one answered the Sun, because they didn't have the answer for his questions.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. As I said before I don't own 'Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom' as it's sakurademonalchemist's.**

**Teen Wolf/Riverdale Link - Riverdale Pack: Her New Beginning:<https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/222578251-riverdale-pack-her-new-beginning>.**

**Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries Link - His Humanity, Her Protector:<https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/219505629-his-humanity-her-protector>.**

**In this universe, Skull is a female and is still a Potter, she is Hope Potter.**


End file.
